Beginning After Ending
by Guardian Of Winter
Summary: Only after ending is there a true beginning. Character death  one shot Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Morgana, Merlin/Mordred


**Recently edited. Thank-you Kikwoka for pointing out SO many misakes. I really was grammar lazy at the time.**

* * *

It couldn't be true, he refused to believe it. Merlin sped past taunting trees, running for the sake of his king, a king who may be no more. He did not have the heart to use magic to find him, for both his heart and magic were being ripped apart from each other, his magic turning from innocent to an a abomination. The warlock had been dead not long ago, when the witch Nimueh had seduced him, and then binding him to a tree, fulfilling her destiny by killing him.

***Flashback* **

_He had been apart of nature more then he had ever been. _

_He was at peace, the mother of nature's soothing voice lulling him, like the touch and warmth of an angel's arm. But the mother of nature's voice was overpowered by a scream of pain beyond the devils wicked mind. Half of him was being ripped, mother was trying to get through but the screams of agony would not bend over to her will. _

_The tree that held Merlin's body and the roots that nurtured the ground that held his magic shook with fear, and soon crumbled, releasing the warlock. _

_The tree had been the only living one, for others had withered. _

_Before Merlin had gotten over the shock, a teen-aged boy stumbled out from behind trees withering branches and smirked evilly at Merlin. _

_This boy, was in fact, Mordred. A battle wound placed on his heart was visible. He stalked over to the shaking warlock, who desperately tried to get up. Mordred kneeled in front of him and lifted Merlin's chin as it began to rain. Merlin could do nothing as Mordred's lips claimed his. He was being devoured by a man, no, a monster! Mordred drew his head back only to place his mouth near Merlin's ear and whispered darkly," I have won," Merlin cried knowing the full meaning behind his words, "and I have even taken you as mine before death." _

_Just like that Mordred went as cold as ice and keeled over beside Merlin, dead. Merlin crawled away from the dead body, before getting up on his two feet and sprinting off into the distance._

***End of flashback***

* * *

Just as Merlin was brought back to the present he suddenly stopped running, as if hit by an invisible force.

Merlin felt tears rise up in his eyes, but he did not let them fall, not yet.

The scene before him would make anyone believe, that hell had taken earth with its revolting hands and breathed its stinking breath on it. The sky was unrecognizable; it reflected the crimson blood that had been shed and the black, heartless souls that had touched the place. The ground was a dull lifeless grey, made from the hopeless soldiers, who had_ all_ fallen.

A pain in Merlin's chest made him fall onto his knees, closing his eyes in an effort to cease it from spreading. After it eased, it made Merlin panic, for everything had gone silent. He had to hurry, or he would be too late to help the dying heart that cried for his help.

Merlin opened his eyes to look into a pair of unseeing ones. He recognized them anywhere, the warm brown eyes; they belonged to the queen of Camelot. Merlin's lip trembled as a silver tear slid down his face. Gwen. She must have come to aid her husband. Merlin anxiously looked behind her body, expecting to see Arthur, but saw the once honorable knight, Sir Lancelot. Had they still been together and only accidentally come by the battlefield; or had they become loyal to Arthur again before their deaths? Merlin shook his head slowly and picked himself up. As Merlin walked among the dead he had passed even more of the Knights of the Round Table, but the warlock did not look down or up, his gaze was transfixed onto a figure.

The figure was Morgana. She was biting her lower, trembling lip, her eyes red from crying. She was the queen of Avalon now and had been for a while. She had come for the same reason as Merlin, for Arthur. The white dress she wore was ripped, but still there remained an aura of beauty. She lifted her hand and pointed to a twisted, lifeless tree behind her. Merlin continued walking. He wished for time to fly backwards, but it was too late.

King Arthur lay in front of him, so close to death. Merlin kneeled beside Arthur and held his hand." I won't let it end for you here, I won't let Camelot or our friend's lives end this way. You're a brother to me, a leader and your Albion's true sovereign."

He looked at Arthur one last time before facing Morgana, who was on the verge of breaking. "Please, don't." Morgana whispered. Merlin walked up to her and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. Morgana kissed back, just before Merlin placed his hands on her shoulders and took a step back.

* * *

"I love you Morgana, not Queen Morgana of Avalon or The lady Morgana, I love _Morgana_. Tell everyone that-we may meet again one day."

* * *

Merlin opened his arms wide and closed his eyes. The magic in Merlin transformed him and itself into golden threads of pure gold and innocence, spreading through out the land of Albion, calling back souls from the next world and restoring everything back to normal. As ocean blue eyes flew open and the golden threads reached up to the heavens, a golden face appeared up in the sky with a goofy grin. _Perhaps they would all meet again._

**~~~~~~~~~~~The Darkness Of Your Fall~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please comment!**


End file.
